Epic Battle Fantasy: To Care
by Jade-the-X9ian
Summary: CH1: Matt; Traveling; Caring. CH2: Lance; Humanity; Learning. CH3: Natalie; Love; Forgiving. CH4: Phyrnna; Memories; Remembering. CH5: Lazarus; Vengence; Seeking.
1. Matt: To Care

Epic Battle Fantasy: To Care

by ~Jade-the-X9ian

A/N: I own nothing. This was inspired by some dumb stuff we (were forced to) read at school. More information will be given after the fan fiction.

(Line Break)

Traveling was not only a way to explore. It was not only a way to get stronger, or to meet more people, or to see more places. And it wasn't a way to steal loots from the tents of other fellow travelers.

It was a way to know and learn about people.

Matt's lifelong travel had brought him to a forest. But unlike other forests he had been to, this one was different. It held no feeling of aggression, which was very common in other forests as foes tend to lurk around in these dark places. Nor it held any aura of holiness, or any other feelings that would have been common in forest areas.

This forest held nothing, but loneliness, which was ridiculous, how could a forest be lonely? It was filled with life- the trees, the birds, and all. Everything was connected to one another. How could they be lonely?

He tried not to think about it, and continued to tread along the forest floor, his Heaven's Gate at his hand. Even if he could not see or hear foes of any sort, he was always cautious in these kinds of areas. Just in case.

(Line Break)

Hours later, Matt found himself in a somewhat open area in the forest. It was wide, with only ankle-high grass growing on the ground. Yet, the flowers there were clearly not wild. They were arranged in a neat order and that the flowers were clearly well looked after, as none had withered. He assumed that this was a garden.

It was a very large garden.

And where there was a garden, there should be people living here.

He needed a place to stay, it was getting dark.

(Line Break)

There was indeed a small village near the edges of this huge garden. Or, at least, was had used to be a village.

There was no one in the village, except for an old lady, who had welcomed him in with a warm and loving embrace, and within a few hours, Matt had already remembered the names of the old lady's siblings, children and grandchildren. He was sure that the old woman had still continued to live here, long after everyone else was gone. Or perhaps there wasn't anyone at all? Just this old lady who, for some reason, decided to live in a forest, that offered nothing but loneliness.

"Do people used to live here?"

"They did, at some point. But they all left,"

"Why?"

"They said that they were lonely here, and left,"

They had the company of each other, and yet, they were still lonely? If so, then where was one to not feel loneliness?

(Line Break)

The next day, the old woman told him the same story about her life again. Everything was the same, but to Matt, it felt like as if the old lady was telling him a totally different story.

"My husband was an adventurer, he was kind and gentle, you see. It was love at first sight. He died twenty years later,"

"I had a son, he loved exploring the forests, he would leave every now and then, but he would always come back a few days later with his new loot and all. That was before he got married and he settled down with his wife somewhere else in the world, they must be having some beautiful kids now,"

"I'm going to call you 'son', I'm older than you. I'm sixty-eight years old already. Are you older than that?"

(Line Break)

Matt ended up staying longer than he actually needed. He wasn't in any way forced to, but he somehow felt like the old lady not just wanted, but needed his company.

She was out in the gardens today.

Even so, before leaving, she'd told him the story about her life to him again. It was the first thing she'd do every day since his arrival.

But Matt not only learnt about the old one's past by just her stories. He could also see her past through the pictures that hung along the walls of the old house.

Forty some years ago, some adventurer fell in love with a beautiful blond girl. They got married, and moved into this small village, where they had a son.

The adventurer took his son to venture out into the woods every now and then. Twenty some years later, only her son returned. There was no sight of her husband. But despite this, her son continued exploring the forests.

Then, something must have happened in the woods, everyone moved out. The old lady's son took his loved one and left, to some other place in the world. But yet, the old woman still stayed behind.

Why would she stay behind? Why not just move out with everyone else?

It was then that he finally understood why the forest was giving out such a lonely aura. Though there was life here, there were no families here, just this old lady living alone in this cold forest in the middle of nowhere.

He was afraid that the old one would die someday, right here and that no one would ever knew that she had already left the world and that no one would bury her.

(Line Break)

Weeks later, on an early morning, Matt heard the old woman call out to him from downstairs.

"Oh son! Your friend came for you! Come down quickly!"

He went downstairs to see a brown haired teen he was so familiar with.

Lance.

"Oy, Matt!" Lance called out to him when he saw him, "Where'd you been? You were gone for a whole month and no one heard anything from you, I was lucky to find you here," Lance said as he walk out the door and gestured him to follow, "Come on, I'll meet you outside, everyone else in waiting for you," Lance closed to door behind him, leaving Matt with the old lady again.

And that was when he knew why the old one had chosen to stay here, when everyone else was gone.

She was waiting for her son to return to him. Like she always did, when her son had gone out to venture through the woods. She would wait for him until he'd return. But years passed, and her son did not return, but the old lady still remained here, hoping that her son would one day return to her.

Matt wanted to tell her that her son was not going to return this time. But he did not have to hearts to say that. It would only hurt the old one even more than she is now. Instead, he said, "Thank you for letting me stay here for such a long time,"

The old lady nodded, but said nothing.

Matt could not take it anymore; he walked out of the house to meet up with his friends, Natalie, Lance and his cat No Legs.

He had friends that cared for him, but the old lady had no one.

She was alone in the world, and had nothing to live for, expect for that wish that her son would return one day. Like she always did when he went out into the woods.

And here she will remain forever, while Matt and his friends moved on to explore the world, here she will remain, until her time comes.

(Line Break)

A/N: Well hello there 'Wear and Tear' style Matt.

In case none of you know, this is a crossover between "A mother in Frestawood" and "Epic Battle Fantasy" and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know it was weird for me to end up this Fan Fiction so suddenly, but I couldn't type anymore.

Just…stop.

Stop reading, I can't… type.

*sniff* I need a tissue… or something…


	2. Lance: To Learn

A/N: You thought this would be about Matt again, didn't you! Anyway, second Chapter in the "To-?" series is about Lance so yeah. Takes place in Epic Battle Fantasy 2 and before the first Chapter. Some plots are changed and stuff to fit the tittle more. Also, tell me if I've spelled anything wrong… Enjoy.

(line break)

The sky was covered in a purple mist of some sort. It was poisonous. The sky had not been blue for a long while.

A long while that lasted six months.

And because of this purple mist, earth's creatures began to mutate. They turned into aggressive monsters and started attacking every human that were unfortunate enough to cross paths with them.

This, however, gave a chance for an unlikely teen to rise to power…

(line break)

A sandworm bursts out from the surface of the rocky earth. It was shot a few times before its body fell to the ground, completely still and motionless.

The figure of a young teen dressed up in a Nazi suit proceeded to use his sword-like gun to cut the mutated sandworm's head off its body. The two separate parts fell a few feet away from each other, and the monster's green blood covered the earth's rocky surface.

The young teenager, known as Lance, put his sword-gun back behind his back and mumbled, "Stupid mutated sandworm…"

He had already been like this for the past half a year since this all happened, when some weird purple gas appeared out of nowhere and covered the earth. At first, he was trying to find survivors in this harsh landscape.

But things changed. Even after trekking almost half of the world, he still found no one in sight.

This, however, gave him an idea. Instead of trying to find people in this long abandoned land, why not claim this land as his own?

It was not like he did not have the materials, and there was no one to stop him, as he had not have any contact with his own kind for a fairly long time.

He wondered if humans are extinct already, and that he was the last of his kind.

If so, then it was probably just a waste of time to find any survivors anyway. He could just kill every mutated being and claim the world as his own.

He liked this idea, a lot.

But he'll need an army to do that.

Lance summoned his mechanical drones. He'll build a factory in this desert area, as he'd already cleared out all sorts of living things that once roamed this area.

But he was unaware of the awakening of two heroes…

(line break)

A week has pasted since the factory was complete and he had an entire army of death turrets. It wasn't enough, though, so he had ordered his drones to make him a huge tank which he could ride in.

It was huge, with two drills on either side of the base of the tank.

He called it the Viking Tank.

As he continued to trek across the world, killing everything that stood in his way, he got a message from the guardian back at the old factory he's left.

'_My lord! There are intruders swarming our base!'_

"Can't you just kill them or something?"

'_Intrude-'_

The connection was lost. Something must have happened back in the old factory, but it was too late to return there, the intruders, whatever they were, had probably destroyed his factory by now.

No matter, he could just build another one, but knowing the foes he'd battled in the past six months, no creature had been brave enough to go any where near him, or his drones.

These intruders must have some kind of intent to challenge him, if they had the courage to walk up to his guardian, and had the strength to defeat it.

He started to fiddle with the high-tech remote and replayed the images his guardian had seen before he was de-activated.

He saw some kind of swordsman with blond hair and a girl that was holding a staff of some sort, the image was blurred, but he could at least recognize some of these things.

But Lance, however, could not recognize them as humans, his own kind.

He told his drones to build a new factory here, as it was barren and there was no sign of life here.

But instead of leaving, he'll wait for the two intruders that had destroyed his factory. And he'll be prepared to end their lives.

(line break)

Lance did not have to wait long. Five days later, his opponents had arrived.

It was then when he finally had a good look of the two beings that stood before him.

The first one was a swordsman, probably a male, with blond hair that reached his shoulders, and it seems that he had a wide variety of swords, too. He was also wearing something that resembles that of a pirate's hat.

The other was clearly a female mage with long orange hair. She was wearing a red blouse, and holding a black and red staff in her hand.

Lance narrowed his eyes as the two walked towards him and his Viking Tank.

"This place is trashed here…" the swordsman commented as the two walked even closer, "and what's with that fancy car over there?"

"Car?" Lance yelled as he burst out from the hatch of his tank, "This is not a car!"

The two seemed surprised, or more likely, shocked to see him. The two turned to each other and exchanged some words before the swordsman turned back to him and said, "Well, yeah, we all know it's a tank and all, but why're you killing absolutely everything? The world doesn't need another destroyer on the lose,"

Lance let out a humorless laugh," There is no meaning for life here, all there is left is those sad mutated beings that roam the world, I am just doing the world a favor by clearing them all out,"

"But Mr. Nazi guy?" the mage girl stepped forward, "There aren't just mutated beings in this world we are in, can't you see that we are of the same kind?"

Lance paused for a moment, the two beings in front of him indeed did seem to be humans, like he is, but aren't humans all extinct already? He hadn't come across any humans for a while now. They must have been extinct already. But if so, then what are the two beings that stood before him?

But he soon made up his mind that they were not one of his kind. After almost seven months of seeing nothing but monsters of many different shapes and sizes, he had completely forgotten what humanity was. As he continued to trek across the world, he killed everything without a second thought, and he never regretted, he held no respect for life anymore, he lived only to kill, and he killed only to live.

And he, of course, held no respect for the lives of the two that stood before him.

"Nonsense," he said and he summoned his turrets, "and enough of this, I will end your lives right now,"

Seeing that talking wasn't going to work, Lance's two opponents went into a battle stance.

As the blonde swordsman made the first move to slash at Lance, Lance countered by blocking the attack with his own sword-like gun.

After that, all hell broke loose.

(line break)

The battle was over. Lance was defeated, his tank overloaded from the damage it took and blew up, almost killing him in the process.

He punched the ground in frustration, and then winced in pain.

His opponents were proven too strong for him to defeat.

He looked up, only to see that the swordsman had had his swords just inches away from his head.

"What's this?" Lance coughed, before he continued, "Aren't you going to kill me right now?"

Instead of answering, the swordsman grabbed Lance by his collar and yanked him to his feet before saying, "What is with you? You wouldn't listen to a thing we say and you don't give a damn even that we are all humans, you just want to take your damn guns and shoot the living daylights out of everything and anything," the swordsman paused for a bit, then said, "What have you been through anyway?"

"Me? Ever since some weird purple gas came out from nowhere, I have never seen any other humans, besides myself, for over seven months. There is nothing to this world anymore, expect for these mutated beings that came out of nowhere, like I said, I am merely just doing the world a favor by ending all their lives, nothing more,"

Lance can see the swordsman's eyes widen at his responds, before he said, "No, you are wrong, and I can prove it,"

"How"

"Just let me show you,"

Lance took a deep breath, he was too tired to continue fighting, and that the fact his life was currently at the mercy of this swordsman, so he said, "Fine, show me,"

- (months later)

"Ew, I just crawled through a tree, I so did not sign up for this,"

"Oh come on, Lance," the mage, now known as Natz, said, "We all know you like green,"

"No, I don't"

The swordsman, now known as Matt, joined, "Yeah, Lance, we all know that,"

Lance sighed; it had been months since he's started exploring with these two, since he had not interacted with any humans. And to be honest, it was hard to get used to. After almost seven months of plain killing, he had grown too cold to take pity on anyone.

But to explore with these two had changed him. As time passed, he started to learn and appreciate life more. And there reason exploring in a case system had them ended up getting sent half way across the world, and into a small village in an evergreen forest.

It was a long time since he's saw a forest, and he had to admit, it looked… nice.

"Alright, fine," Lance said, "Yes, nature is beautiful and all, but I don't like it that much to actually crawl through it, happy now?"

Natz nodded, "Yes, that's what I'd thought you'd said, now let's go, I don't want to run into any more slimes"

"I thought you liked everything, Natz"

"Nu-uh, you can kill the slimy ones,"

"You have a slimy heart,"

Natz blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh come on, I'm just kidding around, now let's move on, I want to leave this forest to battle those real foes out there,"

Matt sighed, "Some things never change…"

(line break)

A/N: Yeah… end of story. Sorry if there are grammatical errors, tell me and I will try and fix them, thankyou.


	3. Natalie: To Forgive

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back to another Chapter of this Story! Sorry I was gone for so long but the truth is… I killed my plot bunnies… all of them… It was an accident, I swear! But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, because it took me a while to think of a plot. Favorite and Reviews are loved! Once again, I hope you enjoy this Chapter! ^_^

The sky was filled with grey clouds. It was raining heavily. The winds were blowing wildly. The thunder roared. The Lightning crashed. But she didn't care. She kept on crying. She didn't know why. He loved her, and she knew that. She should be happy, but she wasn't. She felt sad, miserable, but she wasn't crying for herself… she was crying for him.

The orange-haired girl, known as Natalie, continued to cry with her hands covering her face. She felt cold, both from the rain and the wild winds, but she could care less- all she could do- all she wanted to do was to cry at the moment.

'_Why?' _she thought,_ 'Why me?'_

She clearly remembered the time when she first met him. She was still a child at that time when she saw him as he walked up to her, in his baggy jeans and shirt that was stained with dirt and such, his golden hair swaying with the wind.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

The boy smiled and said, "What's your name?"

She smiled, "I'm Natz," she couldn't pronounce the word 'Natalie' at that time, so she called herself 'Natz'.

"Cool," he said, "I'm Matt, do you like cats?"

Her smile widened, "I do! I have a cat! His name's NoLegs! Do you want to meet him?"

His smile widens as well, "I sure do! Let's go see him!"

The two became close friends that day. One could say that it was love at first sight. The two were sometimes out in the fields, chasing after cats or various other creatures, or they would be down by the lake, tossing pebbles into the water and watching the ripples form and disappear. Yet the two were unaware of their feelings for each other.

Years passed, and the two of them traveled together when they were old enough to do so. The two would slay monsters that came in their way, cheering in joy as they triumphed over their foes. Yet the two were still unaware of their feelings for each other.

It was when the two came across the flower field did they know their feelings for each other.

"Matt! Look at this!" Natalie said as she ran towards the ocean-wide field that was covered in multiple colored flowers, "It's beautiful!"

The other took a while to look around before saying, "It sure is, there're probably thousands of flowers here!"

"Maybe even billions!" She said, not taking her eyes off the ruby red roses that had caught her attention.

As the two silently stood beside each other, marveling at the scenery before them, Matt suddenly realized something.

"Natz?" He said as he turned to Natalie. Matt still called her 'Natz' and, unknowingly, it had become her nickname.

"Yeah?" She said as she turned to Matt.

"I love you,"

She blushed, and said, "I love you, too,"

It was what she said at that moment that made her felt so guilty. She should have pushed him away- should have told him that she didn't feel the same for him, but she didn't. She regretted not telling him that, even if she felt the same for him.

If she did, she wouldn't have hurt him.

"Natz!" Matt cried as he ran after her. She heard him, but she continue to run up the stairs, she didn't want to see him, not now, not after what happened-

"It's not your fault that we couldn't save him!" She winced, but she didn't stop, she continued to run. She blamed herself for this. The two had come back to their hometown when she found out her Father was sick with a kind of disease. She knew how to cure it, but they didn't make it back in time. Her Father was dead when they reached her house.

"Stop it!" Natalie screamed when she reached her room, only to find that Matt was still chasing after her, "Leave me alone!" She slammed the door in his face, just as the other reached for her.

Matt didn't withdraw his hand; his arm got caught between the door and the doorway.

As the force from the door slammed down onto his arm, Matt bit back a scream. His arm was being crushed. But he still didn't withdraw his arm. Instead, he tried to prey open the door.

However, Natalie didn't open the door for him. Seeing as the other still refused to leave, she applied more force in an attempt to slam the door shut, "Go away!" she screamed.

Matt shook his head. He wouldn't leave her! Not when he knew that the other needed him, even if she didn't want him!

It was when Natalie's cousins came did the whole hassle end- Natalie had broken Matt's arm.

She continued to let her tears roll down her cheeks. She was ashamed of herself. She had hurt him, she had hurt the one she loved because of what she hadn't done.

'_Why…'_

'_I should have told him to go away…'_

"…Natz…"

'_I wouldn't have hurt him if I've told him to…'_

"…Natz…!"

'_I should have-'_

"Natz!"

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up, and saw a familiar blond standing before her, tears still streaming down her face.

"Natz, don't you ever run off like that again!" Matt said as he embraced her. However, Natalie pushed him away.

"Matt, leave me alone!"

Matt shook his head, "I won't! I care about you!"

Natalie turned away from the other, trying to stop her tears from dropping, "You shouldn't care…"

"Why shouldn't I?" Matt said, "I love you!"

"You shouldn't!" Natalie screamed- she couldn't control herself, "You shouldn't love me- not after what I did to you!" She was referring to Matt's broken arm, "I- I've hurt you! You shouldn't even care!"

Seeing that Matt was shocked by her words, she explained, "Y-you should… find s-someone else… s-someone t-that won't hurt you…" She cried again, feeling even more guilty that before. It was because she loved him did she wanted him to let her go- so she couldn't hurt him anymore.

The two stood in silence for a while, the heavy rain pounded on them. The winds were even more violent that before, and neither the thunder nor lightening stop.

"Natz… if I wanted someone else, I would have left a long time ago…" Matt said softly, "Physical wounds can heal, but mental ones won't- I don't care if you've broke my arm- it'll heal soon enough, but if you left me… I don't know if I could ever be the same again,"

Natalie sniffed, "Matt… you're too stubborn for your own good…"

Matt smiled, "What if I am?" he said as he leaned towards the other, "Nothing's going to change how I feel about you, Natz, you'll hurt me even more if you left me,"

As Natalie looked up at him, Matt lowered his voice and asked, "Natz… do you love me?"

"I-I do…" Natz said, barely above a whisper, "D-do you love me?"

Matt didn't reply, but Natalie didn't need to hear his reply. She knew his answer when she felt the other's lips on hers.

"I do,"

A/N: I am such a copycat… this was, once again, taken from a book that I do not own… I hope I do not get sued for this because I changed everything… literally… Anyways, if you find any mistakes please tell me and I will try my best to correct them. Thank you for reading!


	4. Phyrnna: To Remember

A/N: I never thought that there would be another Chapter! Thanks you for all the support you guys have given me! I never thought that a lot of people would read these one-shot stories, but it seems like this story has attracted quite a crowd… I will try to write more Chapters, no promises, though! Please don't kill me! This takes place at the beginning of Adventure Story! On a small note, I treat Adventure Story as a separate story line from Epic Battle Fantasy and Bullet Heaven. Once again, I hope you enjoy this Chapter!

"I know you're here," he said, pointing his sword at… nothing in particular. He didn't know why, but he just knew that she was here, even if he couldn't see her at the moment.

He was in a grassy field, with small trees growing here and there, and big, bouncy red mushrooms all over the place. He waited for a long while, and when he received no reply, he said, "I can see you, you know," It was a lie; he couldn't see anything besides all of the mushrooms that were around him.

Another five minutes passed, and he still received no reply, "Come on… Just come out, I don't have time for hide and seek…"

Suddenly, he turned around and jumped back, swinging his sword at thin air, as if he'd just been bitten, even though there were no monsters anywhere near him.

"God Damn it Phyrnna! Will you stop doing that?" He screamed at the air. He was thankful that no one was around to watch the scene unfold- he didn't want anyone to think that he was mental.

The girl, Phyrnna, smiled at him. She had sapphire blue hair and eyes, her angelic wings were also blue, but were of a deeper shade.

Matt had no memory of ever meeting her, but he somehow knew who she was… Or had he met her in the Kitten Kingdom? He didn't know why or how he knew; he just knew that everyone- besides him- was unaware of her presence.

She shook her head, "Nope," even if the other was around his age, she acted like a child, much to his annoyance.

He frowned at the other's reply, "Why not?"

"Will you give me one of your many swords?"

"No,"

Phyrnna smiled innocently, and asked, "Why not?"

He growled in annoyance, "Fine," he said. The girl annoyed him to no end, but no matter what she did, she couldn't seem to push him off the edge… unlike some other people he knew.

"So what is it this time?" Phyrnna asked. Matt looked at her doubtfully, knowing that the other probably knew more than he did, but he replied anyways, "Just Lance coming out of nowhere and taking Natz with him," he saw the other blink at this.

"That was really… random," the blue haired girl said, and it was his turn to blink. "Random?" he asked. Of all the words she could have used to describe his situation, she had to use the word 'random'.

"Never mind," Phyrnna said, and he narrowed his eyes, but decided not to push the matter further. "So what are you going to do about it?" she asked.

"I'm going to whack his *** so hard that he'll wake up in one-six-two-eight," he heard the other giggle, and it took him a while to realize what he just said. He shook his head in confusion- why did he always act like someone else when he was around her? It wasn't like him to say anything like that! It's like he'd become another person!

"Hey, at least it's not like Akron's rising, you'll run into Lance soon enough, there's not too many foes you'll have to face to get to him," Phyrnna said, shrugging as she did so.

"Yeah… Akron, he was a pain in the…" he trailed off. Akron? He didn't even know who or what Akron is! But why does that name sound so familiar? And why did he have a feeling that this Akron was very dangerous?

How much does this girl know?

It was confusing, he didn't know what she was talking about, but, at the same time, he did- Part of him had no memory of ever meeting her, or this 'Akron' guy, or anything, but another part of him, like Phyrnna, seemed to know exactly what was going on, what he was about to face, who he was about to meet and, most importantly, knew who she was.

It was a secret he couldn't tell anyone, anyone but this girl he knew so little and so much about.

And nightmares came along with these secrets- they haunted him to no end.

As if his companion had read his thoughts, he saw the other frown, and he could faintly here her mutter, "Not you, too…"

"I don't know why," Matt found himself saying, as if he knew what Phyrnna was referring to, even though he didn't, "I keep having all these nightmares- no, visions, of something really bad,"

He heard the other sigh, and said, "They're never good, are they?"

"Good? How can they be good!" He literally exploded, "How can they be good if they're about two gods destroying the world! How can they be good when they're about this ugly horned monster trying to drain the world of its life! How can they be good when… when…" He inhaled slowly, trying not to lose his sanity while struggling with his words as the other watched in silent and… sympathy?

"How can they be good when… when they're about your friends dying?" He murmured, knowing that Phyrnna would heard him anyways, " Natalie, Anna… god- even Lance- I saw myself digging them a grave and burring them god damn it! And no matter how hard I try to convince myself that it's just my mind playing ****ing jokes on me- it just- it just feels so real!"

There was a long pause after Matt's rant, and the two only looked at each other, but then Phyrnna lowered her gaze and said, "It is real,"

Her words rung true and false at the same time, and, again, he didn't know why. "How much do you know?" he asked. It was all he could think of at the moment; everything, him, the world, and his nightmares- he knew that they were somehow connected to her- and that it was somehow connected to something even bigger, but he didn't know what it was.

Or maybe he did know what it was, but something was stopping him from remembering.

"I knew it was a bad idea…" Matt heard her said, "I knew it was a bad idea to create himself in…" Phyrnna sighed and shook her head, "You should better get going now- I think Natalie is waiting for you,"

Matt sighed, too, but was somewhat relieved that the topic was dropped, "Yeah, I should probably get going…"

As the smile on her face returned, she waved, and said, "Goodbye, and good luck, on your journey," and with that, she spread her wings and took off into the clear blue sky.

Matt watched her leave, and as he ventured further into the woods, he knew that he would meet her again, and he knew exactly when and where, but yet, at the same time, he didn't.

A/N: Sorry for the slightly confusing concept in this chapter, but for those of you who don't get it, this is what I was thinking about when I wrote this chapter…

So, Matt in the Epic Battle Fantasy games is actually Matt R. But again, not quite. He shares some of his memories and what not since the two are pretty much the same, but since Matt in the Epic Battle Fantasy series also exists in multiple storylines in the games that Matt R. makes, he pretty much remembers all of it, but again, not quite all of it. It's pretty much the same with other fan arts and fan fictions that are about Epic Battle Fantasy.

Phyrnna isn't really an Epic Battle Fantasy character, but being that she's the composer of the series, and with her audios playing in the background, you would've assumed that she's hiding somewhere, but you just can't see her. Only Matt in the Epic Battle Fantasy series can, since Matt R. knows who Phyrnna is and all, and because that the two share some memories, Matt ends up knowing who Phyrnna is even though he hadn't really 'met' her.

So that's pretty much the concept of the fiction… sorry if I blew your mind… o.o


	5. Lazarus: To Seek

AN: This one takes place in One More Final Battle and RB… Don't know how much more specific I can get… This chapter is going to be about a NPC so if you don't like it, don't read it… Hope you enjoy it and I'll see you again, next chapter, maybe?

* * *

><p>The loud roar of an explosion filled the air, as a blinding white light spread out in all directions from the explosion.<p>

The force of the explosion took out a whole bridge, as large chunks of the bridge break and snap from the force, and fell into the cold lake below it.

A figure of a brown haired teen with a huge bazooka on his shoulder was hovering above what had used to be a mighty long bridge.

As the light clears, his gaze swept across the surface of the lake for a few times.

"Damn it!" he said. He'd just spent months searching for his target… and he'd just let him slip away right under his nose. And his friend was nowhere in sight.

As the god of the winds, Lazarus, hovered closer to the water surface, he noticed a pointy object sticking out of the lake.

He pulled it out of the lake. It was Lancelot's Spear.

His eyes widened at the sight of it. He quickly looked back at the spot where he'd found the spear in the first place.

He gave no time to think about it. He dived right into the lake and pulled his friend's body out of the ice cold water.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Lazarus found himself carrying an unconscious and out cold Lancelot to the safety of the woods.<p>

Lancelot's body was unnaturally cold- something that terrified him as he set the limb body of his friend down onto the leafy floor, the leaves crunching below the weight. Lancelot's body was covered in deep wounds, his blood oozing out of the cuts made by Matt's sword. Lazarus winced at the sight as checked for a pulse.

There was none.

His eyes widened, "Lancelot?" he said, as he lightly shook his friend by his shoulder, hoping that it would somehow wake his friend against all means of logic. After all, Lancelot had suffered from more serious wounds in the past and lived.

But Lancelot didn't stir- he was still limp in his friend's arms.

"Oh god," Lazarus said, finally catching up to the events that had taken place.

His only friend- no, his _brother_- was dead, in his arms.

And was killed by Matt, nonetheless.

"Oh _god_," he said again, looking down at Lancelot's body, but not really seeing him- he was too busy trying not to downright freak out as his mind forced his body to stay calm.

The god of the Winds felt a part of him die- The orange-haired teen had always been his friend- possibly his only friend- for as long as he could remember; the other teen had always been there for him when he needed it, and was a great companion to have.

And he was dead.

As Lazarus laid the cold body onto the ground completely, he could only think of one person who was responsible for the death of his friend.

Matt. That damned pirate-swordsman.

The mere thought of that blond enraged the God of the Winds beyond believe. He swore that he was going to kill that damned swordsman to avenge his fallen brother- even if it was the last thing he would do.

* * *

><p>The God didn't have to wait for long. Few months later the blond swordsman had appeared before him yet again- he had leant that Matt would have participated in Brawl Royale- which is a match in where Matt had to defeat ten challengers.<p>

As the Black Mage- the fifth challenger- fell under Matt's blade, Lazarus made his way up to the ring, and from the shocked look from the other's face, the God could tell that Matt was not excepting his.

He grinned at that, and his hand unconsciously slipped behind his back to grab onto one of the huge guns strapped to his back, his trigger finger itching to just aim the gun at Matt at blow a few holes out of the blond before him, but instead, he waited for the 'Go!' to appear on the huge black screen on the background, not wanting to be fouled before the match even started. And as for Matt, Lazarus could see him tighten his hold onto his Heaven's Blade until his knuckles turned white.

They waited.

And waited.

And waited-

Go!

In an almost inhuman pace, the God of Winds reacted- his big gun already aiming at the swordsman- and he fired.

Matt's eyes widened, and he took a quick step back, very narrowly avoiding the direct blow from Lazarus, but the explosion from the blast knocked him back, so far back that he almost slid out of the ring.

But Lazarus didn't give the other time to react, in the few months alone, he had grown much in power, and, with a loud battle cry, he made a dash towards Matt, his bazooka in his hand and already charging, filled with rage to avenge his friend and ready to blast the swordsman to pieces.

But Matt wouldn't go down without a fight.

Gripping his Heaven's Gate, and pointing it at Lazarus, the swordsman let a bright white beam emit from the blade. Lazarus- caught by surprise- flinched and flew out of the way, but his bazooka was caught in the beam's line of fire, and exploded from critical damage, causing the God to stumble backwards from the blast.

And that had given Matt enough time to get back up on his feet, and ram his blade through Lazarus's chest.

The God let out a choking sound, before falling to the ground as Matt withdrew his sword from his body.

* * *

><p>Miraculously, the God of the Winds survived. It took nearly a year and a half, but Lazarus had recovered from his battle with the swordsman… and his will to kill him had yet to subside.<p>

It had also taken some time to find the whereabouts of the swordsman again. But this time, there was a mage and a soldier with him.

He paid no attention to the female mage. But the male soldier had instantly grabbed his attention when the God came across the boy' file.

The soldier's name was Lance- and he resembled Lancelot- in every way possible. Sure, the boy looked a bit younger than Lancelot, and had a darker shade of hair, but besides that, he was just like Lancelot.

Further research told him that Lance was Lancelot's little brother.

Lance, aged fifteen, tried to take over the world once. He built an army and a tank, and, later on, was defeated by Matt and Natalie- the female mage.

And later on, Lance befriended Matt.

The God could not be more shocked- did Lance not know that his very own brother was killed by Matt?

He was determined to give the younger boy a piece of his mind.

* * *

><p>A tight grip around his neck was enough to stop Lance from screaming for help. The younger male was an inch or two shorter than Lazarus, which made it much easier for the God to lift him from his feet and slam him against the nearest wall of the inn Lance and his two other teammates were staying at during their travels. Unfortunately for Lance, the three of them didn't share the same room.<p>

"Why?" the God of the Winds said, barely able to keep his emotion in check, his voice filled with anger.

"W-why… what?" Lance gasped, still recovering from the shock of having someone suddenly pinning him to a wall.

"Why did you befriend that swordsman? Do you not know that he is the one that took your brother's life?"

"Who, Matt?" Lance choked out, "I owe that guy my life!" he hissed through clenched teeth as the God tighten his grip on the younger male's neck.

"Explain," Lazarus's voice was Death-like; enough to frighten even the bravest of warriors, and Lance suppressed a shiver.

"Well, uh… I tried to take over the world-"

"I know that," the God growled, "Tell me _why_ you befriended him,"

"Oh, um, okay… So, uh, they defeated me, and they could have killed me…" Lance paused, trying to find the right words to ensure that he would get out of the situation alive, because he was pretty sure that the other could very much kill him if the God happened to cut off his oxygen supply, and when his guns were on the far side of the room- there wasn't much that Lance could do but answer Lazarus's questions, "B-but, um, they kinda… you know, um, didn't kill me. They gave me a chance to, um… Change,"

"Change?"

"Yeah- Cause, I was, uh, blinded by desire to um… take over the world… So they kind of… gave me a chance to know the world's worth and beauty, and uh, gave me a chance to change my thoughts on the world," Lance then took a deep breath, and said, "I guess I was kind of like you, at that time- judging by what you've told me, you know, about being my elder brother's closest friend and all,"

The God narrowed his eyes, "No- you know nothing about me," he said.

"Uh-huh," Lance said, but seemed skeptical, "Look, uh, Lazarus, it's been- how long again? Two years? Can't you just like, uh, let it go or something?"

"Matt killed my best friend,"

"Yeah, but he killed my elder brother too- that didn't stop me from forgiving him!" Lance reasoned, "Look, I know you're mad and all, but do you think Lancelot- my elder brother- would want you to chase after Matt for the rest of your life just for revenge?"

The God paused at that- he never gave it any though, he was too warped up in his own emotions to give it much thought, "I don't know," he finally said.

"Okay…" Lance swallowed, trying to think of something, "Look- even if you don't forgive him, can you at least stop trying to kill him? I mean, there are better things to do than, uh, just trying to kill a single person…"

Lazarus did stop to think about it; his gaze became distant as he tried to make up his own mind, and finally let go of Lance's neck, the younger teen dropping to the floor with a soft thud, and with that, the God turned to leave out the way he had come in from- through the window- but not before saying, "Tell anyone about this, and I _will_ hunt you down, and I _will_ kill you,"

* * *

><p>"Alright… no offence, but, um, this is getting awkward,"<p>

Lazarus snorted at that. The God and Matt was currently one top of an… ice mountain, looking over the snow that covered the land before them. The swordsman's two other friends were currently helping themselves to some hot tea under the ice mountain the two rivals were on.

"Uh, what I mean is, um, that you've, um, you know, uh, tried to kill me… twice…"

"I know that," the God replied, his voice emotionless. It freaked Matt out.

"…are you going to try and kill me again?"

"No,"

Matt arched a brow at that, "Then… what are you here to do?"

The Swordsman and the God stood in silence for a while after that, and Matt shifted uncomfortably, waiting for Lazarus to reply, or, more likely, thinking of how to make a quick getaway if Lazarus happened to start firing at him.

"I've been… thinking," Lazarus finally said, after a long while, "Remember what happened on… that bridge? Two years ago?"

Bridge. Lancelot and Lazarus. Gunshots. A giant sword. And a huge explosion.

"Yeah, I remember,"

"Lancelot died,"

"Oh… I'm sorry,"

"Um,"

Another long awkward silence.

"I… I guess… what I wanted to say is that… I forgive you,"

Matt nearly choked on his own spit, "I-I'm sorry… Come again?"

"You heard me," the God said, slightly annoyed, "Like I said… I've been thinking… and I think that this is what Lancelot would have wanted… Not me trying to kill you over and over again…"

And Matt let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't realized he had been holding, "I-I, uh, um, I don't… uh, wow,"

"Yeah, I know," Lazarus said, "It's funny, right? After trying to kill you for so long, I suddenly decided to forgive you," and with that, Lazarus gave Matt a rare smile, "I guess… I just wanted Lancelot to be happy… he was my only friend, you know…"

* * *

><p>Somewhere, an orange haired teen watched as his friend and his long-time rival talked.<p>

"I forgive you," he heard his friend said.

And Lancelot smiled.

"Thank you, dear friend…"

A/N: Yes, long chapter, I can write more about an NPC than the main characters, LOL. XD But anyways, I hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
